1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button device of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an integrated structure of a button and a light guide column which enables light to be uniformly refracted towards a projection surface of the button.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional electronic apparatus with luminous buttons commonly spaces a light source from a tact switch with a certain distance, and disposes a transparent button on the tact switch for receiving the rays emitted from the light source. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the schematic diagrams of prior arts. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, an electronic apparatus comprises a motherboard 3. A flexible cable 7 is used to connect a daughter board 1 with a connection slot 6 of the motherboard 3, wherein the daughter board 1 comprises a light source 4, a tact switch 2 and a transparent button 5. As shown in FIG. 2, the light source 4 is upwards disposed on the tact switch 2 with an apart distance so that the brightness of the upper side of the transparent button 5 is greater than that of the under side of it. Therefore, the brightness is uneven on the whole transparent surface of the button 5. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, if the motherboard is aligned with the
front cover of the case on which the button 5 is mounted at an angle of 90 degrees, the daughter board 1 is further required for such an alignment. Moreover, an additional flexible cable 7 is used to connect the daughter board 1 with the connection slot 6 of motherboard. The disadvantage of the electronic apparatus is that the cost is high, its weight and width is increased, and the assembly of its parts is more difficult.